1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a degasifier and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a conventionally available pump, a pump is known in which it is necessary to increase the pressure on the aspiration side to a certain extent when the driving of the pump is stopped temporarily and started again.